


Dean Winchester is Saved

by CJTodd2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angelic Grace, Brotherly Bonding, Canon divergence after finale, Chuck as God, Comfort/Angst, Family Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel has a posse, God is a bit of an omniscient douche, God is also a bit of a whiny alcoholic, Humor, Kevin lives because his death had no logical purpose, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Supernatural Elements, Wing Kink, young angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJTodd2/pseuds/CJTodd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's awake, but this is not what Crowley expected</p><p>An angel of the lord appeared before them. And the glory of the lord shown around them and...they weren't exactly terrified, more so confused and annoyed- Not Luke, but Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dahliasheng's AU gifset and trailer.

Victory Comes at a price, and a hero falls. But for a Winchester, nothing...is ever that simple.

Dean Winchester was dead. His corpse lying on his bed as his younger brother tried to drink away the pain. That had occurred more than once, but now what?

Crowley said, "It's all become so... expected. He too was willing to accept death rather than becoming the killer the mark wanted him to be. The mark quite never let go. Listen to me Dean Winchester what you're feeling right now is not death it's life; a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Let's go take a howl at that moon."

Dean's flashed open. A cliquant blue glow emitted from his irises.

"Oh, Bullocks."

Dean Winchester is saved

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charoum wasn't one to speak often. He was the angel of silence after all, and he preferred it. He liked listening and being a trusted confidante for his siblings through the mental connection they all shared. If he could he wouldn't ever speak at all. His vessel, a be-speckled man with extremely short hair, was almost concerned for how little he spoke. Of course after he voiced it Charoum kept him silent. He preferred the silence, even to go so far as to block out the sounds of his siblings. It wasn't horrible for him. Silence was comforting.

He had been one of many angels who had tried their utomst hardest to stay out of the war. He did not want to join any faction. He didn't care for which side won. Charoum could find much solitude on Earth, but he dearly missed his wings, his home, and his father. He had heard that Castiel had taken down Metatron after they learned of his lies. It made him a little happy. Metatron was quite noisy.

  
Charoum was sitting in a library when it happened.Humans did a good deed when they invented a place where speaking was frowned upon. It was one of the quietest places he could find in the busy city where his vessel lived. He was simply enjoying the silence when heard it. It had been so long since he had heard the harmonious beautiful sound.

The sound of his siblings singing in enochian; the song of the heavenly host. He stood up abruptly; disturbing the teenager doing his homework. Charoum felt the familar weight, the power coursing through him, and with the minuscule hope he possessed he spread them. He was flying. He was actually flying. He had his wings! As he flew for heaven the silent angel screamed at the top of his lungs for all angels to hear, "I have my wings! I can go home! I can return home!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metatron was imprisoned. That was the only thing Castiel was sure of. He had seen the blood on Metatron's sword. It had been Dean's. He didn't want to think of the possibility that his closest friend was dead, even if Metatron had claimed he was.

After everything they'd gone up against, Dean couldn't get brought down by someone like Metatron. The thought of it would have been too much for him, and Castiel knew he mustn't cry in front of the other angels. He had to find the brothers first, even if there was a chance he would only find one. They had a lot of work to do, but Castiel couldn't take his mind from thinking of the Winchesters.

Castiel then heard the cries of his brothers and sisters. Hannah and the others heard it as well, and they stepped outside to see what was going on. The cries became all so clear, "I can fly! I have my wings! Brothers, sisters we can go home! We can all return!" The angels around Castiel begun to fall to their knees.

He watched as Hannah slowly spread her wings with tears running down her face. Many others soon shot off into the air shouting with joy as they became incased in the holy righteousness of their true forms. It was a marvelous sight and it soothed the pain he had been feeling.

He himself did not feel his wings, but he did hear a soothing voice echo in his ear, "Castiel, come with me. I must speak with you." Castiel didn't even have the chance to turn around when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he was pulled to an unknown place. The force was warm and familiar, yet overwhelming and divine. What was it? He did not know, but he was a little irritated it took him without his permission. He needed to see the Winchesters.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been sure he had died. He remembered Metatron stabbing him. He remembered the intense pain, the scorching of the mark, and his little brothers shouts of anguish. He had been bleeding out in Sam's arms. On the brightside he knew for sure Sammy really cared. It was a shame he had to find it out at his death. He was ready to die. Dean knew the mark was changing him into something he didn't want to be; death was a better option. Sam would be fine without him, and Dean was ready. He had assumed that after all that he had finally died. Until he opened his eyes.

It felt warm, really warm, and like something was alleviating all his pain. It felt odd, but in a good way. To be truthful Dean wasn't exactly sure how he felt, but it felt pretty damn good.

When he first opened his eyes he hadn't been able to see anything, but everything soon came into focus. Everything actually came in 3-D HD extreme focus. He could see the molecules in the air, he could smell every smell, he could hear bugs thousands of miles away, he could hear millions of different voices running about in his head. Dean felt like he couldn't breathe; it was too much. He couldn't control his body, mind, or anything; it was too hard. His head turned only to be met by a hideous monster with piercing red eyes. It was so disgusting, grotesque, and putrid it made in sick to his stomach, and to top it off the damned thing was tied to a chair.

Dean couldn't look away from it, nor could he move to kill the beast. A voice yelled to him, it sounded like it was through a filter, but he heard it nonetheless, "Dean, you're looking too hard! Skim the surface, Dean-o! You won't be able to concentrate on anything unless you just skim the surface! Come on you can do it buddy!"

The voice sounded familiar, but he didn't think he had heard it for a while, the name was on the tip of his tongue, but it wouldn't come to him. He tried to do as the voice commanded. He pulled back from everything; the sounds, smells, sights. Everything started to simmer to a level he could handle. Dean swallowed gulps of air before he realized he didn't even need to breath. The horrible monster strapped to a chair turned out to be the pompous bag of dicks that was Crowley. Dean had always known Crowley was a fugly mofo.

Dean wiggled his fingers and toes a bit to get a hold over his body. He got enough strength to turn his head towards the place the voice had come from. There were three unfamiliar faces, but one of them he hadn't seen for quite some time. Of course it had to be yet another bag of dicks: Gabriel. 

Dean's mouth felt too dry to even try to speak. Gabriel was smiling at him in a weird way. The only woman in the room grinned, "Dean Winchester is saved."

He slowly walked over to Dean's bedside. It was weird. Gabriel didn't have his usual mischievous air about it. His stance and aura was almost...comforting with amenity. Dean didn't even feel the need to flinch when Gabriel put his hand to his forehead. He brushed his hair back and smiled before he gently kissed his forehead.

Gabriel spoke calmly as if not to startle Dean, "ASCHANIIS ESIASACAHE, Diniel."

Dean was surprised to know he understood what he was saying 'Welcome brother Diniel.'

Dean's words tumbled out in a mumbled garble, "Who the fu' e Diniel?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean Translation: Who the fuck is Diniel?


	2. Alcoholism Runs in the Family

Stairway to Heaven softly played throughout the room. Castiel didn't recognize the room he was in. A lone messy desk sat in the room with a bottle of vodka sitting atop it. A voice said, "It's good to see you again, Castiel."

Castiel's trench coat swished as he turned around. Standing calmly behind him appeared to be Chuck Shurley dressed in white, but Castiel fond himself able to see past the human form. The righteousness and light, the primordial grace, supreme and all powerful, the absolute, the creator of everything, the lord glory be thy name. God was standing right in front of him, and that douchebag had the nerve to smile.

Castiel yelled, "You Bastard!"

Chuck, as he preferred to be called in informal circles, stopped smiling immediately. He tried to make a quick run to the vodka before the yelling started. He wasn't all that fond of yelling, "Now why don't we just sit down and talk about this. How bout a drink? I can explain a little but um well you know ah..."

"Do not attempt to sell me that 'lord works in mysterious ways' bullshit!"

"I know you're angry Castiel, but I'm not really supposed to interfer! Free will and all! I wanted you, all of you humans and angels, to choose; to choose your own salvation. I did not order anything, and yet with those Winchesters I haven't intervened with much with humanity in a long time!

Castiel was fuming, "Dean has said you are 'just another deadbeat dad with a bunch of excuses' I do not understand!"

Chuck mumbled, "Of course, take the word of Dean Winchester over mine."

Chuck downed another shot of vodka and poured one for Castiel. Castiel didn't seem to be in the drinking mood with his crossed arms and huffing. Maybe a time out would calm him down, but then again that went so well with Lucifer.

He mused, "Castiel, I understand your anger. You wonder why I did not assist all those times you and the Winchesters needed it. Lest you forget I resurrected you not one, not two, but three times. I generally prefer to work behind the scenes. It's just what I do. I admit at times I could be selfish, apathetic,self-important, childish..."

"Why did you leave us? Why did all this have to come to pass? Why have you returned now? What will become of me? What of the Winchesters? I have to know if Dean is alive! I still do not fully understand!"

Chuck sighed, "Well after Lucifer and Gadreel and everything well...I guess um...I was kind of lonely...My child, I do not need to explain myself to you. Things happen, Castiel. Remember free will? You had been so enraptured in it once. I only wish to preserve free will. I planned to return eventually, and now seemed the best time."

"Why?" Castiel asked, "Why did you return now?"

"Metatron" Chuck replied, "Not all the angels were absolutely devastated in the fall, but many were. On the other hand many other angels found lives among the humans. They adapted and thrived. Many got a new perspective at the humans they hadn't before, and it was for the better. Then again, What is an angel without their wings? I gave my children their wings back.I opened the gates.

I resurrected a select few that would assist in rebuilding heaven. It was you Castiel who abolished Metatron's plan, but a power struggle is not needed, not again. I make my presence known and that should keep them content for a few millennium. I shall stay for a while, but I won't be giving any orders. I will merely observe as the angels work to rebuild. I have found a good candidate for leading the angels. I only hope he has matured a little."

Castiel did not know who Chuck might have chosen but he really did not care, "What about me? What shall become of me after everything I have done...will I need to return or..."

Chuck patted Castiel's shoulder, "That is your decision to make. Although before you do, there is something you must know. Neither of the Winchester brothers will ever again see hell. They deserve that much, but I had to pull a few strings to ensure it with Death getting a little annoyed and all. Dean Winchester is still Dean Winchester, but there are some changes. I have my best man looking after him, but I need you to be prepared for what you will find when you return to them."

Castiel couldn't help but smile, "Whatever it is, Father it will not matter. So long as Dean is alive and with Sam, I can handle it." 

Chuck poured Castiel a shot of vodka, "Perhaps it would be best if you see for yourself, but on another note thank you. You believed in Gadreel. He asked for a chance and you gave it to him. For so long he has desired redemption. He made mistakes as we all do, but he made the right choice in assisting you and the Winchester brothers. It was painful to see him back in that cell, so lost, desperate, and _done._ He deserves to see his redemption. He deserves a chance to keep fighting for  _the one thing he wants most, and never letting it_   _go._ He as you have believed he was doing the right thing. It will take time to reforge the bonds all the heavenly siblings once had, but Gadreel believes he won't be accepted so he is now on earth. He is an angel, but I only ask you accept him. Time heals all wounds Castiel. Will you accept your elder brother?"

"I understand. I will, Father. Now I must go to Dean."

When Castiel left Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes with the Vodka bottle in hand. He really did not want to be the one to break the news to Castiel. He was already ready to punch him and yell some more if Chuck hadn't pulled the whole omniscience shtick out of his ass. Gabriel would do a fine job of it. Chuck just needed to relax and drink a little before he went to deal with all the other little angels. There was so much work to do, and he wasn't nearly drunk enough to deal with any of that praising of the lord shit. 

* * *

 

Sam woke with a start when he heard the rapping of knuckles coming from the front door. His head ached, his face hurt, his back ached, and his mouth tasted awful. The knocking sounded like hammers due to his hangover induced headache. He tried to put the pieces of together of what had happened the night before, but the realization made him sick to his stomach.

The liquor hadn't made him forget it. After Crowley had been a no show and Cas was MIA, he did what Winchester's did; he drank booze until he passed out. Sam felt a little lucky he had passed out at the main area table rather than in a pool of his own vomit, and then he remembered Dean. 

The knocking didn't cease. He figured it was Garth or hopefully Cas, but he didn't really care. Dean was dead. He had sobered up enough to realize that much. It was a surprise when he opened the door to a Hindi woman with gentle eyes, but stern features. 

She wasn't at all fazed by his red rimmed eyes and unkempt appearance

The woman asked, "You are Sam Winchester correct? I am Ambriel. I am here to inform you of certain circumstances involving your elder brother Dean Winchester. May I come in." 

Sam demanded, "What about my brother? Are you an angel?"

Ambriel slyly made her way past Sam's large frame into the bunker, "You're brother is going through something right now, but he will be alright. I am indeed an angel, and you are still slightly inebriated." Her finger poked Sam's head, and he was completely sober and free of the ailments of his hangover.

"That should make things easier. Now then Gabriel should be assisting your brother in adjusting and he has the three young ones with him, but you will not be able to see him just yet. Diniel will have to adjust before you two can be reunited to ensure no harm comes to you. I suggest you consume something to curb your hunger, and drink something other than alcohol.  Perhaps grilled cheese. I've heard pleasant things about it."

Sam wasn't sure if he could take in all the things this 'Ambriel' was telling him. 

"Hold on, Dean's alive?"

"Yes, and he shall be just fine" she replied.

"Gabriel's alive and the angels are back in heaven at full mojo?"

Ambriel smiled softly, "Yes, it's a wonderous event. Gabriel had returned as has Father. The angels are joyously flying in celebration. I myself am very happy I have my wings once again."

Sam asked,"Who's this Diniel, and why can't I see my brother? Why does Gabe have to _assist_ him or something?"

Ambriel furrowed her brow, "Dean?"

"No, Diniel."

"Diniel is Dean. Dean is Diniel."

Sam shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about, but what's happening to Dean?"

Ambriel grabbed Sam's arm and started to pull him towards the kitchen, "I am to ensure you're well being as it takes place, so you must eat. A glorious thing is what is happening to Dean, but you must be patient. You're brother shall be better than ever. Now then do you enjoy grilled cheese?"

Sam bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. Dean was alright. His brother was going to live. Seemed to be God finally got his ass in gear,but Sam didn't even care about that. All he cared about was the fact Dean was alive. He wanted to run to Dean's room to go see for himself, but Ambriel had told him to wait. He could wait, so long as it meant he could throw his arms around his brother and tell him all the things he hadn't been able to say. He hadn't been able to tell Dean the whole truth of why he lied. He needed to. He needed to see color in his brother's face, and that stupid toothy grin he hadn't seen for some time. 

Ambriel asked, "I am not knowledgeable in the preferences of cheeses, but which do you prefer. American or Sharp Cheddar? It seems odd since cheeses have no nationality nor are they sharp as in intelligent or sharp as in finely edged."

Sam chuckled, "Chedder's fine, Ambriel. Thank you."

Dean was alive. His brother was alive. Dean was alive. His brother was alive. 

He just had no idea what the hell Ambriel had meant by Diniel.

* * *

Gabriel said, "It seem's Ambriel is here. She'll make sure Sam doesn't cause too much of a ruckus!"

Dean gurgled, "Sa'i?"

Gabriel gently caressed Dean's hair, "You're not dead, Dean. As Crowley said its a 'new kind of life' but things are different. It's why everything seemed so weird when you woke up. You're alive, but different. You guys won. The angels, that want to, are returning to heaven. We have our wings. All of us."

"Ca?"

"Yeah, Castiel is probably talking to the big man as we speak. Don't fret alright he'll probably show his mug at some point. You'd be crazy to think he would just return to heaven just like that! In order to see Sam you'll need to be able to create a constant control. Have control over yourself, over the power you feel welling inside you, embrace the warmth of the heavenly host."

Dean felt like he had cotton balls stuffed in his mouth, "Wha?"

Gabriel sighed, "What do you feel, Dean."

He assumed he'd feel the pain of his wounds, an aching in his belly from hunger, maybe a little blood lust, and the need to piss like a racehorse, but that wasn't it, any of it.

He felt a odd weight on his back, he felt a resonating heat underneath his skin, he felt like his body was a snake and his body was a rat too large for the snake to digest (weird analogy but that's what it felt like), he felt a power deep within him that felt...it felt like it was pure light.

The girl came into his line of sight. A young woman with big eyes and a amber pixie cut. She would have resembled a fairy, but fairies were little slips of things while this girl was sporting some mean biceps. She smiled, "It must all be a little overwhelming, Diniel. It must all feel strange, but we are all here to help you. I am Rhemiel."

Dean tried to do as Gabriel asked. He tried to make all the jumble of things constant. In his mind he imagined the power as boiling water. He had to calm it. Dean felt he was able to do that, but he was confused at what Gabriel meant by the heavenly host.

He  asked, "U an'el?"

Gabriel thanked the heavens he did not laugh. He did not tease. It sounded like Dean said anal, but he was going to lead he was going to be mature!

Rhemiel nodded, "Yes, I am an angel. You are aware Gabriel is I know." She gestured to her two male companions, "Nisroc and Liwet are also angels. As are you."

Dean knew he hadn't heard her wrong. He whined not able to form words. The power he felt inside him was bubbling a little too uncomfortably. It felt like he was being contained, so he let go.

Gabriel yelled as holy white light began to engulf the room, "Damn it, Dean!"

 


	3. I'll Try

Castiel had returned to Earth through the portal. He decided to wait to make his decision as his father had suggested. God would be able to restore his grace, and his wings, but it would only be if Castiel asked. Castiel wanted to see Dean first, but he had to speak with Gadreel before that.

Gadreel sat on one of the playground swings. He gently swayed back and forth appearing to be in deep thought. He didn't even notice when Castiel took a seat next to him. Unseen to the human eye Gadreel's four, strong, wings rested on his back. They were grey with black edges,and tortoise and green plumage along the bottom. His entire vessel emitted a faint glow,while his halo of radiant light circled proudly once again above his head. Castiel asked, "How does it feel. To be accepted of the host again?"

Gadreel sighed, "My brother, I do not understand why Father brought me back..."

"I already said it" Castiel replied, "You are redeemed and forgiven. Thank you, you helped us take down Metatron, and now...The angels are going home. You yourself have your wings back."

Gadreel bit his lip, "Thank you, for giving me a chance. I remember, before, when you were merely a fledgling, and now look at you. What an angel you have become. I take pride in being your elder brother if you will accept that of me."

Castiel smiled, "Of course Gadreel, Father also said you chose to stay on Earth for now. Would you like to stay with me and the Winchesters?"

"If the Winchesters do not allow it, then I shall go if only to offer up my apology. It is not much, but it is all I can give."

Castiel said, "Sam Winchester is very forgiving, and you had your reasons. You are compassionate to a fault, benign, honorable, and loyal. Dean is to surely relate to that. You wish to protect humanity at all cost. So long as you are not a 'dick with wings' they will warm up to you."

Gadreel shook his head, "I had been self adsorbed; consumed with my desire to stay alive and out of that prison.I used Sam was a vessel without his full proper consent. I sided with Metatron, I stole the angel and demon tablets, I was the one to ask Dean to not allow you to stay.I killed that innocent boy, Kevin Tran, on Metatron's orders, and lest us not forget what happened in Eden. As you said I...I 'destroyed the universe.' I have been a fool."

"You also healed Sam, resurrected me, resurrected Charlie Bradbury, you helped us take back heaven. It does not fully free you of what all you've done, but who am I to judge you. Only father can do that. I have committed so many crimes against heaven, against humanity, against my most trusted friends and comrades. Some of them are so horrendous that I may never be able to repent, but I shall try. I shall always try. It may sound odd, but I strove for Dean's forgiveness and trust above that of Father and my brethren."

Gadreel's eyes widened, "The sweet fledgling Castiel committing heinous crimes? I  thought it better to stay out of our brethren's connection out of fear, so I have heard nothing of this. I have tried to figure out what has gone on since my imprisonment, but it is difficult to find someone actually willing to speak with me."

Castiel sighed, "Starting a number of apocalypses, rebelling against heaven,throwing holy oil at the archangel Michael, killing Raphael,killing a great number of my siblings and comrades, releasing the Leviathan, proclaiming myself God and acting in his name, assisting in Metatron causing the angels to fall...and that's just a small summary of the horrible things. Every time I believed I was doing the right thing. I wanted to preserve free will and our fathers beautiful creations. I wanted to protect the Winchester brothers. I had more faith in one man than in our father. Not to mention just  little while ago I called our father a bastard. I still seek redemption, but that is no reason to not believe in myself even just a little. I must learn from my mistakes."

Gadreel stared at Castiel stunned, "That is quite a bit. It may not matter much and I was not even here to see all that, but I forgive you, brother. I too will try to learn from my mistakes. Its a very human concept is it not?"

"Indeed it is. Protecting humanity is something we can do with what we have now, even with our faults."

Gadreel asked, "May I ask why you do not have your wings? If I were to have any angel beside me now I would gladly have you, but where are your wings?"

Castiel said, "Father gave me the choice whether I shall have them or not, but first I must see, Dean as he requested. I had heard news of his death, but Father claims he is alive yet different some how."

Gadreel tilted his head, "Castiel, is Dean Winchester the man whom you had more faith in than Father?"

Castiel stared at his shoes in silence for a few moment before he finally replied, "Yes, he is. Will you take me to the bunker?"

Gadreel jumped up from his swing "Of course, we must make hast!"

Castiel stated, "Gadreel, I just want you to know that you do not have to attend to my every wish. I wish for us to be equal as brothers. Neither of us are the most popular angels, but we can start here. You can be my wing man! Dean had attempted the same with me many times, but it hasn't worked"

Gadreel patted Castiel's shoulder, "I am well aware, but I heard Dean Winchester stating a many of times that being the elder brother had many uses. I also do not know what a 'wing man' is. It seems like that would be impossible since you do not have wings at the moment, but then again Dean does not either so why would he use that phrase?"

Castiel frowned. Was this really how Dean felt all the time?

* * *

Dean just had to try and bust out of his vessel! So maybe the whole bluntly telling him 'Hey you're an angel!' thing wasn't the best idea, but he needed to know. Gabriel had anticipated Dean accidentally trying to escape, so he was at least able to contain him. It knocked Deano back into the land of unconsciousness again, but at least he could draw the sigils now. A few ancient enochian symbols drawn in marker over Dean's body would make sure he stayed there. Gabriel even managed to resist the temptation to draw a dick on his forehead. He was being nice and mature for the time being the Winchester was adjusting to the holy rollers club, and then after that he was going full trickster on their asses.

Someone had to show the three young ones how to have fun! With all the angels that were killed in the wars, the fall, and the power struggles they were lacking in numbers. Gabriel hadn't actually been dead per say, but don't tell tell the Winchesters that. Sure Castiel might have guessed he was alive, but the boys didn't need to know. God was giving out resurrections to good angels like they were condoms in a sex-ed class, so why not play it like Gabriel was one of those lucky angels. Ambriel was one of those angels, so why not him? If they found out the truth they would wonder what he had been up to, and he wasn't about to get into _that_ story.

The young ones hadn't been part of God's resurrection party, but rather they were new creations instead. He hadn't created too many, but he did decide to put three of said creations under the charge of heaven's new sheriff. Rhemiel: angel of empathy, Nisroc: angel of freedom, and little Liwet: angel of invention. Gabriel didn't think that was nearly enough to have a full scale gang, but it was a start. Three innocent little baby angels ready to take on the world! Technically Deanie Weanie was also a baby angel, but Dean probably wouldn't take to being referred to as a baby that well.

Gabriel noticed the presence of another angels grace enter the area. Dean Bean was out like a...(well not light because that would be really bad so...) out like a person...who was knocked out. He might as well go see if Cas was back, and gave a chat with the resident Sasquatch. He said, "Alright Remy and Lou, you guys watch Deano. I'm going to go see Sam, Ambriel, and see the other angel whose here. Rocky, you're going to come with me and get your first taste of meeting a human!"

Liwet whined, "I wanna go see the human!"

Gabriel affirmed, "Liwet, you and Rhemiel have to make sure nothing happens to Dean. If he wakes up call for me. He's still trying to adjust and he just tried to make a vessel break out. He's a little unstable. This is a big responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?"

Liwet nodded firmly.

Gabriel pulled Nisroc with him out of Dean's room towards the main area. He might be leaving a couple babies in charge of a new angel, but hey it wasn't like he was leaving the country. Dean would be fine. 

Nisroc, the little devil, let go of Gabriel's hand as soon as they entered the main area of the bunker. Poor Sammich was busy eating a sandwich when the young angel ran up to him and instantly started poking and prodding. He questioned, "Wow, you're a human! You're hair's long and soft. You're pretty big. How old are you? What are you eating? Is it good? You're Dean's little brother right? You're not that little? It's because you're younger right? I'm Gabriel's younger brother, but I'm bigger than him in our vessels."

Sam just wanted the weird Spanish guy to quit poking him. Sam had had enough when the guy said, "You're a man right?" When the guy's hands went a little too far south Sam jumped out of his chair. The guy exclaimed, "Oh, yes you are a man!"

Gabriel tusked, "Rocky,leave Sammy alone. Also sometimes guys don't have a toy with those batteries, but then again you don't even know what a TV is so we'll have to get into that kind of teaching later."

Nisroc had no idea what Gabriel was talking about. What was a toy? 

Ambriel said, "Hello Gabriel, how is Dean?"

"Dean's unconscious right now. He got a little bit too, shall we say restless, so he had to be contained. He's doing fine though."

Sam asked, "When can I see him?"

"Not just yet okay, but you should probably go get the door, Samsquatch. Some's going to knock on it right about...now!"

Sure enough there was a knocking just as Gabriel had said.

Nisroc jumped up and down excitedly, "Teach me how to that, Gabey!"

"Cool your wings, you don't even know how to fly yet."

Sam answered the door as Nisroc pouted. Ambriel's eyes widened when she saw the angel accompanying Castiel, "Gadreel, what are you doing here?"

Gadreel respectively bowed his head to Gabriel and turned to Ambriel,"Sister, I have decided to stay on Earth in order to protect humanity, help the Winchesters, and try to redeem myself."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "You have already redeemed yourself, my friend. You offered your life in order to give us a chance to take back heaven."

Gabriel held up his hand, "Gadreeling's joining Team Free Will. Can't be part of that unless you've died at least once. Give me some, brother."

Gadreel did not know what Gabriel requested some of, but he thought his raised hand was an offer of friendship, so he took it. He placed his hand on Gabriel's then clasped it as he had seen many other people do when holding one's hand. Gabriel sighed exasperated, but he still clasped back. Castiel shook his head, "No Gadreel, that is not what he meant. Here hold up your hand."

Gadreel let go of Gabriel and did so.

Castiel explained, "What Gabriel was requesting when he said 'give me some' he was asking for a high five. It's called that high five due to your hand being fairly high in the air, and five because you possess five fingers. You do this."

Castiel smacked his own hand against Gadreel's held up one. Gadreel abruptly pulled his own hand close to his chest. His face was the epitomy of stepped on puppy with a mix of scolded child, "Why did you strike me, brother? Is that was what Gabriel was intending to do?"

Gabriel smacked his own forehead, "No Gadreel, it was supposed to be a celebratory thing okay and...just forget it okay. Look, I'm not mad at you or anything. I wasn't going to hit you."

Gabriel had to reach up to ruffle Gadreel's hair. He just had to be surrounded by tall people! With the Samsquatch at 6'4, Gadreel's vessel at 6'3, and Nisroc's vessel at 6'3 too! His vessel had been tall when he had first taken it damn it! Evolution was a royal bitch. 

Castiel asked, "Gabriel, Father did not fully explain what was going on with Dean although he did say he was fine. What is going on? Where is Dean? May I see him?

Sam mumbled, "Well hello to you too, Cas."

Castiel said, "I'm sorry Sam, Hello. It is very good to see you are okay. It's just Metatron had claimed Dean was dead, and I saw his blood on his blade. I was just so worried."

Gabriel consoled, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Cassie. Dean is going to be fine. You'll find everything out from the horses mouth as soon as Dean's ready. Just be patient. Where are your wings anyway?"

"Don't call me Cassie, and I wanted to wait to make my decision until after I saw Dean, and oh you too Sam."

Sam asked, "What decision is there to make?"

Gabriel understood what Castiel was hinting about; poor kid. Gabriel mumbled to him, "You might want to strap on your wings; just saying."

Nisroc was too busy staring at the new angel the new angel who had arrived. He didn't have six wings like Gabriel, or two like him and the others, he had four like Ambriel but they had such a pretty color he hadn't seen before. Nisroc didn't even ask permission before he reached out and touched them. Gadreel jumped back with a look of complete horror on his face. It scared Nisroc so much big wet tears started to fall down his face. Gadrele then realized his mistake. He hadn't meant to scare the child. It was just...it had been so long since some one had touched his wings without the intention of ripping clumps of feathers out. 

Gadreel spoke softly as he gingerly wiped away the little one's tears, "Hush now, I apologize for frightening you, it was just...you had frightened me. Calm now little one, there is no need for tears."

Nisroc hiccuped, "I...I frightened you? I'm sorry, but you're wings the color...they look so pretty...so"

Gadreel beamed, "Thank you for that compliment. It's alright I am no longer frightened, little one."

Sam asked, "What do you mean by little one? That guys almost as tall as me, and looks about 36. That's older than Dean!"

Gabriel proclaimed, "Sam-a-lam, that angel over there with the smexy Spaniard bod and slightly waxy fringe is none other than Nisroc: angel of freedom! Newly created Fledgling!"

A party whistle and clapper appeared him Gabriel's hands and he went wild, "Say hello to the people, Rocky!

Nisroc grinned at his introduction. Sam was still a little weirded out that that man was really practically a baby angel.

Castiel said, "But Gabriel he does not appear to be a boxer."

Gabriel's stared at the smug looking angel.

Gadreel furrowed his brow, "Once again brother I do not understand. The same goes for that one 'Wookie' thing you were talking about."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, Cas is very pop culture savvy now"

Ambriel asked, "Would any one like a grilled cheese. Sam convinced me to try one and I found them quite appetizing when I concentrated on tasting the sandwich rather than its molecules."

Nisroc grinned, "Was that what Sam was eating? I wish to try one!"

 Gabriel wrapped his arms around Nisroc's and Castiel's shoulders, "Lead the way to the kitchen then! This can be one of your first lesson, Rockman" Gabriel dragged Nisroc and a reluctant Castiel behind Ambriel to the kitchen leaving Gadreel alone with Sam.

Gadreel asked with a light tremor in his voice, "Sam, may I speak with you now that we are in private."

"You asked for a chance, so I'm going to give you one: talk."

"Sam Winchester, I know that there is much I must do in order to make up for what I had done. Your brother prayed for the assistance of an angel, and I was the one to heed his call. The angel were originally creatures of compassion. At first I only wanted to help and to heal you, but then I became selfish. I persevered self preservation above all else. I have wronged so many times..."

Sam stated,"You killed Kevin. You killed him with my hands, and I can still see it. I see my hands killing him!"

Gadreel spoke softly, "I know what I did. An apology won't change anything, yet I am still...so very sorry. I thought wrong and believed in wrongly, and because of that an innocent prayed the price. I know what I did, and I am not so childish to believe you will forgive me just by stating that. Castiel says you are very forgiving, but I understand if you shall never forgive my actions. I am disgusted by how I..."

Sam interrupted, "I think you've already got enough self loathing to match any of us. You know what you did and you know it was wrong. I messed up quite a bit too. I tried to figure out a way to fight Lilith, and ended up addicted to demon blood. I made bad choices and it ended up hurting people. I was Lucifer's destined vessel, but I still wanted to be good. My brother and I have been through hell, literally, but I still believe in hope. I decided not to let all the darkness in me consume me because there has to be good somewhere.

I thought I was a freak; a monster; one of the things we hunt. I've been a fool more than once. I understand your pain, and everything,but that doesn't mean your behavior was acceptable and you know that. Hating you and holding a grudge won't help anyone, especially Kevin. I may understand, but I don't forgive you just yet,but I know your going to try.There's also something I want you to do. I hated myself a lot, and I still kind of do, but I'm working on it. That's what I want you to do. I want you to work on this _thing_ you've got in your head that you're not worth it, okay? It's not healthy, I should know. When Dean wakes up he'd probably going to be a lot more...vocal and probably violent, but that's just how he is so be prepared for that."

Gadreel couldn't find enough words in the English language to express how grateful he was, "Thank you, I understand fully and I shall try my best. You are a very wise man, Sam. You and your brother have done many great deeds for humanity as well of what I have learned. I shall try. That is all I can do. Thank you."

A loud crashing came from the direction of Dean's bedroom. The other two young angel's cries emitted throughout the bunker, "He's awake! He's awake! He's awake!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guy's think so far? You liking it or no? Either way, thanks for reading.  
> No matter what the guy did you have to admit, Gadreel was a really well written character. I kind of hope he comes back.


	4. You're My Brother

When Dean woke up again he felt he had a little more control over himself. The power he felt within him was shoved deep down. He tried to only 'skim the surface; as Gabriel had said, although he did hear a distant murmuring in the back of his head it was tolerable. Dean was confused, freaked, and a little scared. What the Rhemiel girl said couldn't be right. He had the Mark of Cain for god's sake! He had done so much crap, and if anyone was going to join that club it most certainly wouldn't be him.

Trying to stand up and proved difficult when he accidentally propelled himself into the wall knocking some books off his desk much to Crowley’s amusement. The weird weight on his back really made things difficult, and his legs felt like they were filled with Jell-O. Rhemiel and the guy in his late 30's with a slight Van Dyke beard had yelled, "He's awake! He's awake! He's awake!"

 

Dean could of sworn he saw something out the corner of his eye; feathers. It just couldn't be. He needed to find Sammy. Using the wall as a support he managed to venture out in the hall as Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Gadreel, and two unfamiliar faces came running. Dean didn't even care Gadreel was there; he only had eyes for Sammy and Cas. He tried to speak to them, but it came out in enochian. Sam collapsed to the floor with his hands grasping his ears. Gabriel scolded, "Dean, don't use your true voice!" Dean shook with confusion. He couldn't be! He just couldn't!

 

Castiel was staring at him like he hadn't ever seen him before till now. His eyes were wide like a deer in headlights; his body stiff as a board, and his chapped lips forming a small O. Dean was even more stunned when those cerulean blue eyes started to glisten. Tears streaked down Castiel's face and he didn't even seem to be aware of them.

 

The new lady smiled, "Diniel is a Seraph."

 

Castiel had seen Dean's beautiful soul before. Often he would find himself unable to look away from it through Dean's green eyes he could always see the bright soul he carried out of hell. Such a bright soul it had lightened even the darkest pits of hell; such a marvelous soul. Now that very soul was glory and righteousness personified filled to the brim with heavenly radiance.  This body, no vessel, omitted a marvelous collection of white and gold light. A glorious shining halo levitated proudly above his head. Oh, how stunning his true form must be. His true voice along was harmonious and twinkling with a strong resonance Castiel found his breath taken away from him thanks to Dean's wings. Four strong majestic wings of the purest white the longest feathers were midnight black with specks of green. They were oddly long, the black feathers as sharp as knives; wings befitting a great warrior. They were wings befitting a man as fierce, loyal, smart, and god honest good as Dean Winchester; the angel Diniel.

Castiel breathed, “TURBS Q DOOAIN BOLAPE, Diniel”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Yeah he’s a gorgeous handsome son of a gun, hallelujah.”

“MICAMA A TURBS OD OLAPIRETA, ECARINU CALZ A AMAYO.”

Ambriel gasped, “Blasphemy!”

Dean knew what Castiel was saying. They all kept saying Diniel this and Diniel that, but Dean didn’t know how to take this whole apparent ‘angel’ thing.

Sam asked, “Cas, why are you crying.”

Castiel quickly wiped away the tears, “My vessel is leaking. Why is that? I know it occurs when one is saddened, but I am not. I am simply moved, so very moved by the glory of your brother, Sam.”

Sam demanded, “Will someone give it to me straight! What the hell is going on with Dean?”

Dean choked out in English, “Sammy---I---I think---I’m an---an---a…”

Castiel finished for him, “Angel…”

Sam didn’t care. Dean was alive. He strode over to Dean and pulled his big brother into a tight hug. Sam grumbled, “Don’t you ever do that to me again! Don’t run off like that without me you arrogant, stupid son of a bitch. I’m getting real tired of you dying in my arms. Damn it, Dean I’m sorry…”

Gabriel clapped his arms together, “Well it looks like you two need a heart to hearts. Amber, can you take Crowley down to the dungeon for me? Gadreel, kids, and Mr. Painfully aroused you guys come with me. Dean, remember to control yourself and don’t accidently break your brother’s ear drums.”

Liwet, Rhemiel, and Nisroc followed eagerly behind as Gabriel pulled Gadreel and Castiel out to the main area. Ambriel was gone in a blink with Crowley leaving Dean and Sam alone.

Sam said, “You’re clothes…they’re different from the ones you were wearing.”

Dean took a sip of water hoping the clear up his throat a bit, “Angels probably did it.”

Tears had freely started dribbling down Sam’s face, “Damn it Dean, I wanted us to be partners. I wanted you to respect me like I was a hunter too, not just you’re number on protection. We look out for each other, not you always having to take bullets for me like you always do; your whole life doesn’t have to be a sacrifice. It pisses me off how much I hate that, need that, and love you for that. I shut you out, and I’m sorry for that, but I wanted you to ask for me to let you back in and you never asked. I let you go because you lied to me to protect me again, and I wanted you to know that wasn’t okay. I was stupid and so were you; we both were. I started losing you and I let that happen because you’d hurt me…”

Dean gingerly rested his hand on Sam’s back and started to rub in small circular motions. It was like he had been they were kids, “Just say what you’ve got to, Sammy. I’m listening now.”

“When you ran off like that I was so damn scared. After everything I always had you to fall back on and I usually took that for granted, and I know we can’t just fix everything by saying we’re brothers, but I love you, man. You’re my big brother. When I saw Metatron stab you it didn’t matter because…God damn it. I felt you’re heart stop. I was ready to make a deal to bring you back. It goes both ways I guess; you and me. I needed you to be okay back there after everything I said and everything I didn’t tell you. I fucking lied and it made me sick thinking that you died thinking that. I thought you weren’t going to come back this time.”

Dean stroked Sam’s hair, “It’s okay, little brother. I’m not dead. I’m not dead. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Sam whispered “No it’s not…”

“I fucked up too, Sammy. We do that a lot…it’s part of being human. I guess dying kind of puts things in perspective a bit. Just…it’s okay Sammy. I’m here. You know I always thought I needed you more than you needed me, and it always scared me to death. I guess I do see what everyone meant about that whole codependence thing, but hey I guess we can work on it, but still brothers okay…still brothers. You’re my brother.

“I always needed you. I didn’t even know what I was supposed to do, but yeah I get it.”

Dean tried to lighten the mood by joking, “No erotically dependent right?”

Sam gave him a small chuckle in return, “It’s a shame you’re way out of my league.”

“You bet your ass I am.”

Sam rubbed his dripping nose. It would hurt like a bitch later with being rubbed raw nearly two says straight. They were going to work on it. They wouldn’t forget the things that happened, but they had a brotherly thing between them. They could work with that.

Sam asked, “So how does it feel to be an angel?”

“It feels pretty weird, but warm. Like at first I thought I could hear bugs thousands of miles away; it was pretty overwhelming. I kind of feel this thing, this power, inside me. I guess it’s my angel mojo. It’s just…I’m an angel, man! I don’t get it. They keep calling me Diniel, and I can understand Enochian.”

“What’d Cas say anyway before?”

“Beauty thy name is Diniel. Behold the beauty and light, glory above the lord; Weird right?”

Sam smirked, “Yeah, _weird_. Nothing’s ever simple for us is it? On the Brightside God’s going to be disciplining his kids so we don’t have to worry about the angels, They’re headed back for heaven wings in tack, Crowley’s in the dungeon, Gabriel’s alive, and you’re alive.”

Dean grinned, “Always look at the Brightside huh Sammy? So Gadreel…”

“Look Dean I know…”

“It’s fine, he can stay. I get it. That whole thing with Metatron…I don’t like him, and he’s definitely not my friend, but I’ll give him a shot. He’s also getting at least one punch.”

“Knowing him he’ll punch himself for you.”

Ambriel peered into the room, “Sam, Diniel, Castiel has returned to heaven for now, but he’ll be back. Gabriel also took the young ones since they must still adjust to being on Earth with their short existence, so they must be in heaven as a ‘break’ of sorts. Gadreel said that Father had resurrected someone he had to see, so it is just the three of us here. I am to ensure your wellbeing, so if you are feeling up to it Diniel you should walk a bit to get used to being contained in your vessel. Sam, look after your older brother. I shall be interrogating the demon if you require my assistance. Behave yourselves.”

As soon as Ambriel flew off, Dean mimicked her in a squeaky voice, “ _Behave yourselves_. I do what I want!”

Sam threw his head back laughing, “You’re such a jerk!”

“You would know, Bitch.”

* * *

 

 

Gadreel had tried his hardest to ensure it wouldn’t hurt when Mrs. Tran punched him. With his grace restored there was a risk of her hand being broken, and he didn’t want it to hurt her. He deserved the punishment, while she was just angry that he had taken her son’s young life. Gadreel was pleased his father saw fit to bring the young prophet back to life; the boy had done nothing to warrant a death sentence. Kevin had listened to Gadreel apologize just as Sam had done, but after a while the self-deprecation speech got old. He was alive anyway, so Kevin didn’t see much use having the angel beat himself over it. Mrs. Tran had done the whole silver and holy water routine first, but Kevin didn’t regret seeing the look of utter joy on his mom’s face. It sure beat being a ghost.

Gadreel had told them what was going on with Dean and all the angels and he even offered to take them to the bunker, but Mrs. Tran declined. She thought it would be best to let the boys adjust to their thing before barging in there with her newly resurrected son. Kevin thought she just wanted some personal time to fawn over him. Mother-son bonding to the max, but it didn’t bug Kevin any. Back in the day she had usually been always busy, and him busy with school. He had thought she was dead for a while, and he HAD been dead, so he could at least give her that. He had a hope that Dean dying would make those two suck it up, and have their much needed _talk_. They would hug it out, cry some, and then go kill something together. That was the Winchester way.

Mrs. Tran called from the kitchen, “Kevin, wash up for dinner!”

Kevin was about to get up when he glanced over at Gadreel. The guy was sitting back straight, hands in his lap, head tilted, and eyes staring at his hands. Angel prisons must not have been too big on fidgeting. Kevin considered being petty, but no matter how angry his mother was he’d smack him upside the head if he was ever even a little petty. He asked, “Gadreel, you want to stay for dinner?”

Gadreel’s expression was like as if Kevin had offered him a kidney transplant, the key to Atlantis, and a puppy all in one. He quickly shut him up and dragged him away to wash his hands before he could spout on and on about how grateful and undeserving he was. It was tacos, not the world’s finest caviar served in the holy motherfucking grail.

* * *

 

Castiel knew he had missed his wings, but he didn’t know how much he _missed_ his wings. It wasn’t just getting to see the Winchester brothers whenever, or getting to go wherever he wished. He enjoyed those things very much, but it was the sensation he missed the most. Nothing could compare to how free he felt when he flew, or how the air currents felt beneath his wings. When he rolled his shoulders he could feel those once missing appendages there again. He sometimes had to reach back just to remind himself they were still there; of course Castiel thought they didn’t even compare to Dean’s

Castiel had asked his father about Dean’s current ‘condition’ and being an omnipotent assbutt he hadn’t said more than the basics. Rather than allow the Mark of Cain take its hold over the man, Chuck had used something even stronger to overcome it: the grace of an angel. He molded Dean’s glorious soul into an angel’s grace with the rank of a Seraph. Chuck had chuckled and said if he could he’d probably have made Dean and archangel, but apparently there couldn’t ever be more than four. That puzzled Castiel, but then again his father had a habit of being puzzling. He also hinted at something involving Sam after death, but then got flustered when Castiel pointed it out.

Dean would have much to learn as far as being an angel went. He now had the story of creation imbedded in him. He possessed all the knowledge of the host that even fledglings possessed, but Dean would need time to access it. He was still adjusting to having grace, and his own vessel rather than a body. Castiel asked his father what Dean’s true form was like. Chuck grinned but only replied with a questionable, ‘It’s still forming to fit his grace.’

Castiel promptly left when after Chuck laughed and said, “So Castiel, do you _really_ believeDean is more glorious than me?”

He had really only flown with a single thought, so he really hadn’t been thinking when he flew straight into the bunker main area. He had forgotten about Dean’s new abilities. Sam had no idea why Cas looked absolutely terrified. He didn’t really care either because Dean had dropped his Coke (Sam wasn’t feeling beer…because of reasons) and the soda spilled right into Sam’s lap. Sam asked irritated, “Dean, what the hell?”

Dean’s eyes almost literally sparkled. He seriously looked giddy like it was Christmas day with free strippers and burgers for all. Sam was a little freaked out.

Dean’s grin for even bigger; if that was even possible. He chuckled, “Sammy, I can see Cas’ wings.”

 


	5. Angel Training Lesson One

Castiel was utterly mortified. Dean could see his wings. Dean fucking Winchester could see his wings. Sure they were strong and large with lovely blue streaks separating the main flight feathers, but they were also an inky black with some spots of feathers stuck together and charred from his trips to hell. They were also in a disarray and messy as some of the feathers stuck up at odd angles. They were his wings, and he loved them, but even before he lost them he had no one to groom them for him in the places he could not reach. He was proud of them, but they were not really in the most appealing state. That was embarrassing. Castiel could not recall any other times which he had been embarrassed, but he surely was now.

Dean said, "Cas, you didn't tell us your wings were badass; they're so frickin' cool!"

Sam whined, "I can't see them…"

"I'm sorry Sam, but your senses are too dull to perceive them on his plane."

Gabriel appeared to place eyeglasses on his head, but then promptly left without saying another word. Dean recognized the glasses; they were the hellhound specs. He spread his wings a bit just to give Sammy a show of his awesomeness. Castiel pulled his closer to himself. Sam was looking in awe at the two of them, but he was still bothered by the state of his wings. Sam chuckled, "Their seriously badass! Yours are okay, Dean, but Cas' are more badass."

Dean scoffed, "Not my fault my wings are all white and such."

Castiel shook his head, "Your wings are gorgeous, Dean!"

Dean brushed off Castiel's compliment by changing the subject, "So you're back in business huh Cas? With your wings back you probably have angel stuff to get to right?"

Castiel shared a look with Sam. Dean could dense at times, "Dean, I would not rather be anyplace than with you and Sam. Also you are an angel now and there is much you will need to know. Gabriel will be busy with heaven's affairs, but being the only  _resident_ archangel he shall oversee you're growth. I assume Ambriel is here due to your rank as a Seraph like Gadreel. Technically you outrank me, so there may be some things I cannot teach you. You don't really have a garrison so I'm assuming Rhemiel, Nisroc, and Liwet are to be your comrades since you are all fledglings. Before all the fighting and war angels in the same garrison acted as a type of family unit; the angels you were closest to."

Sam snickered, "Dean's a baby angel!"

Dean asked, "Are you saying Remy, Inigo Montoya, and Stark are all baby angels? They all look grown up to me and I am not baby angel!"

"Those three are all newly created as you are a newly created angel so technically yes you are. You just have much more life experience than they do. They may appear that way in their vessels, but in their true forms they are like newborns in comparison to me."

Dean crossed his arms, "Well I'm not a baby. I'm a full grown man."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "That might be more believable if you did not act as one."

Dean retorted, "A guy dies for a couple hours and you guys pick on him right after!"

Both Sam and Cas became somber with that remark. Dean frowned, "Hey don't get bummed I am alive. Here right in front of you! I mean I'm not human, but it could be worse."

"It's cool you're an angel and all." Sam asked, "But aren't you going to miss things about being human?"

"I don't really need food or sleep, but I like those so I'm keeping them. Nothing beats the feel of a good piss, so I guess I'll miss that."

"You're gross."

"I'll save money on condoms…"

Castiel quipped, "Actually angels in a male vessel can procreate with women females, but I'd rather not go into  _that_  story."

Sam understood, "Oh I remember reading about that? So that nephilim thing is true?"

Dean interrupted, "Whatever the hell you guys are talking about aside. It's a bit intense, but I think I could get a hang of this whole angel thing."

Castiel nodded, "I'm sure you'll make a fine angel, Dean. When Gabriel returns you'll get properly introduced to your 'garrison mates' but until than perhaps we can investigate a few of your abilities."

"I don't want to fly."

Castiel sighed, "You'll learn how to fly when the others start getting their flight feathers there are other things you can do besides flight. We can start with the easiest ones. It could be fun. It is something the three of us can do for now that is not hunting or potentially destroying the world."

Sam asked, "Like What?"

Eidetic Memory

Castiel said, "Tell me the story of Adam and Eve in thorough detail."

"So Eve was this fine lady and Adam can't let a good thing pass him by when he sees her he thought 'damn…I have got to…"

Sam interrupted "Moving on!"

"Can you name all the prophets that came before Kev…?"

Both Sam and Dean didn't seem so up for angel training anymore. Castiel sighed, "Alright moving on I suppose."

Sedation

"Touchy touchy pass out!" Dean continuously poked Sam's forehead with two fingers over and over, but Sam wasn't going anyway from the land of the conscious. "I command you to pass out! Bam, unconscious Sammy! My touch knocks you out! Finger sedative! Sammy, will you just pass out already?"

Sam swatted Dean's fingers away, "Why do I have to be the Guinea pig?"

Castiel replied, "Because you have already claimed to be a Guinea at one point making me believe you possessed one when you did not in fact have and actual Guinea pig. Sedation does not hurt it'll just leave you unconscious  _if_  Dean can actually do it."

"You make it look easy!" Dean argued

"You have to concentrate. Focus on utilizing your grace. You possess the power, but you must tread carefully to ensure you do not let your grace overcome you. If you do you might destroy your vessel, or harm Sam accidently. Control is a major part of using all your angelic abilities."

"Without my suit of human I'm probably a real  _eyesore_ , right Sammy?"

Sam sighed, "Dude, please focus. I want to keep my eyes in my head thank you very much."

Dean huffed, "Alright just give me a second."

It was an odd feeling. The grace deep within him wasn't a really a corporal thing. He wasn't even a corporal being! He didn't have any idea how to get in touch with it, but he'd give it a shot. Dean imagined his grace was one of those plasma balls and he just had to touch it. Even his mind didn't want to cooperate. The fingers he imagined were so close to reaching the imaginary ball, but they just couldn't reach it! In the back of his mind he heard Cas say, "You can do it, Dean!"

In his mind, Dean lunged for the ball. His physical fingers dropped from Sam's forehead when Sam collapsed on the couch. Castiel praised, "You did well."

He touched Sam's forehead to bring him back to consciousness. Sam rubbed his eyes and grinned dearly, "Wow, you actually did it."

Dean poked Sam's forehead again laughing when Sam fainted again.

Right after Castiel brought him back Dean knocked him out again. That went on for at least three minutes before Sam grabbed both their fingers, "If anyone touched me again they're getting an angel blade up their ass!"

Dean gasped, "Sam! We are brothers!"

Castiel tilted his head, "Even though you are brothers you both have threatened each other before."

Dean asked, "Since I'm an angel now will I have to do that head tilt thing?"

"I don't understand."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, I feel nauseous since you guys made me pass out and wake up numerous times. So can we move to the next thing?"

Super senses

Castiel said, "Dean, you must try to smell Sam's genes."

"I did, and it smells like cat piss."

No one seemed to listen to Sam's guinea pig reluctance, so one again he was the guinea pig, "My genes are your genes!"

Dean retorted, "Oh yes, but I missed out on a certain Sasquatch gene that came in there somewhere."

Castiel crossed his arms, "Dean, you have a very enhanced sense of smell and if you would try to utilize it…"

"Wait" Dean said, "I think I smell something…yeast, grain, something dairy…it's kind of a burning smell…"

Ambriel stated, "I know that it is usually at this time humans have dinner, so I have cooked!"

Sam said, "Um Ambriel, I think you burnt those grilled cheeses, and I don't really want another one thank you."

Dean chuckled, "I can cook dinner, Amber, don't worry about it."

Ambriel squinted why he and Gabriel insisted on nicknames she did not know, "Alright then I suppose you can."

Sam was busy trying to contact Jody and Garth when Dean yelled from the kitchen, "Hey, Hey Sammy I can taste atoms! It's molecool! Get it? H2O still taste the same, but phosphorus is frickin' nasty!"

Voice Mimicry

Dean spoke in Sam's voice through a mouthful of hamburger, "So get this, my name is Sam Winchester and I have the fluffiest, smoothest, and most luscious hair ever! I'm a pretty pretty princess, and I'm going to grow out my hair like Rapunzel. Every night before I go to bed I put curlers in my hair. I had a wet dream about a penguin once, and I love moving my slender hips to Elvis whenever I'm alone."

It wouldn't of been so bad if Dean was simply mocking him, but no Dean was perfectly mimicking Sam's voice. Speaking with his mouth full, and saying all that stupid crap was starting to get to him. He got a hang of that ability right way, and it starting to get almost too annoying to handle. Dean tried out Cas' grumbly voice, "I am Castiel angel of the lord and I like teddy bears. I want a teddy bear and I'll name him Bo and teach him how to sing Disney songs."

Castiel put his own burger down, "Dean, I can see you've gotten quite good at that, but the things you are saying in my current voice are not true."

Dean changed to Garth's puppet voice, "Mr. Fizzles thinks you're a liar!"

Sam chuckled, "Okay, that one's pretty funny."

"Alright fine I'll quit it." Dean said. The only problem was Dean was still speaking in the 'Mr. Fizzles' voice.

"That was funny the first time, Dean now quit."

Dean whined to Ambriel, still speaking in his Mr. Fizzles voice, "Amber, I think there's a problem."

Ambriel shrugged, "Perhaps this is your penance for teasing Castiel and Sam."

Castiel and Sam were snickering. Dean wasn't going to take that lying down. He growled, "You asshats better stop laughing at me!"

The threat would have been much more affective, if it had not been in Mr. Fizzle's voice.

Electronic Manipulation

Dean didn't need sleep. Hell, he didn't even need oxygen, but he still breathed out of habit. When Sam had started rubbing his eyes and falling off into dreamland it seemed like a good time to hit the hay. Ambriel went back to heaven, while Cas stayed of course. Dean had told him to go with if he wanted to, but Cas replied with 'I'll watch over you' as always. Dean could stay up and chat with his best friend, but he wondered how sleeping as an angel was different than a human other than not needing as an angel.

He threw off his jeans and rolled onto his stomach per usual. His knife placed under his pillow, and he was ready to go. Punching his pillow a few times and having all lights off was a start, but it wasn't completely silent. When the brothers had moved from motel to motel there had always been some noise, but in the bunker it was usually quiet. The distant mumbling in the back of his head hadn't gone away, and it sounded like there were different voices speaking all at once. It didn't seem likely he was going to get any sleep with the voices chattering. He spread out his wings, moaning slightly when some tight muscles popped, and they couldn't even reach their full wingspan in the room but they felt warm and not as heavy as they had been.

His grace was a soft flutter in his chest that twirled and twisted inside him, but it didn't explode or bubble uncontrollably. It was all so new, but not bad. At first he had been okay with dying, but now that the mark wasn't there anymore, he was still him. Dean might still not like the man looking back at him in the mirror, but there were people who would be pissed as hell if he died. Thinking back his biggest regret would have been not getting to work things out with Sammy, and Sam wouldn't leave him dead either. He'd also miss Cas like hell, so angelfication was better than death.

Ambriel had told them that she had gotten some information out of Crowley. He had been near Dean's corpse because he had heard something involving the mark of Cain. Apparently that even after death it wouldn't let go, that Dean wouldn't have gotten a peaceful death, but rather be brought back as a demon. Dean shivered to think of himself as that. That would have been a nightmare. The one thing he never wanted to become would have been his fate if God hadn't stepped in with the angel mojo.

If that had happened he probably would have rammed Ruby's knife into his neck himself because Sam wouldn't have been able to do it. They had been lucky. God jumped in every now and then, and he picked a good time to do it. Dean still didn't like the guy, but he was working towards a tolerance if he was going to be back in business. None of the angels, other angels, had really said anything about their father, so that left Dean a little clueless. Maybe…maybe he could try his hand at praying to the big man.

Dean buried his face into his pillow and thought, "Dear God, who art thou have been a royal pain in the ass. I was wondering what's going on with the whole make me an angel thing I mean yeah I know that you needed to surpass the Mark of Cain, but really why an angel and why a Seraph? Angel double o seven to Big Boss do you copy?"

An echoing voice emitted from Dean's IPod headphones, "You know why, Dean. Deep down you know why. Everything will be clear enough soon. You are Diniel and you are an angel. To assist humanity as the angel's first mission was will also be yours."

So God had a sense of humor. Morgan Freeman's voice, really?

Dean asked, "How are you talking through my IPod?"

"Electronic manipulation; has Castiel not taught you that yet?"

Dean grinned, "I am totally going to try that!"

God chuckled, "Here's what you have to do…"

Sam was tired. He was worn out from not only staying up crying his eyes out at the loss of his brother, getting totally wasted, finding out his brother was alive and well and having a good long talk with him, and then working through Dean's newfound angel powers…he was beat. He just wanted to fall into his bed and sleep knowing everything was fine for now and that their usual shit was on hold. How fast their lives changed never ceased to amaze Sam, but because of it he'd learned to adapt. Everything was fine, so he had every right to fall into a deep sleep for a few hours.

When his lights started to flicker on and off Sam just pulled his pillow over his head. When his lap top started to fire up he was annoyed. Of course when he opened it the site was for Busty Asian Beauties. Shutting it back down he crawled back into bed. Castiel spoke through the door, "Sam, I do not mean to disturb you but um all the showers have turned on and your big computer keeps blinking sporadically."

Sam was just going to ignore all those things until his radio begun playing the Inspector Gadget theme song at full volume.

Sam roared, "DEAN!"

Dean's head peeked out into the hallway. He laughed uncontrollably, "God make me do it!"

Castiel hid his smile behind his hand as to not upset Sam any more than he already was. This was nice. The three of them back together again, and the brothers speaking with one another. Castiel thought that opportunity was probably one of the greatest his father had given them. It was nice. He could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the comments and such are always really appreciated so thanks just for even reading. I have little idea where I'm going with this, but I have some plans. This is probably going to be a humor based fic so If you're looking for major angst this isn't it. I think I'm going to update the next chapter a little later than usual because The Winchester Bond: Like Father, Like Son is coming to end with about only three chapters left. I really want to finish that up first, so...
> 
> Anything you guys really think should be seen or any ideas at all just throw them out there. Gadreel fans expecting something? Possible angel resurrections? More things to see in angel lessons? Whatever's free game. This is helping with my post season nine feelings and I hope it's helping you guys with yours. Thanks for reading.


	6. Angel Training Lesson Two

"Avengers assemble? Come to me my X-men? God damn it, Sammy where are they?"

Sam shoveled another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth, "They aren't just going to come because you want them too. They're probably busy."

Ambriel was busy inspecting the odd creature on the cereal box. Sam had claimed it was a 'leprechaun' but Ambriel knew leprechauns, and this creature was no visage of a leprechaun. The gnome like creatures were native to Ireland, but they were also very ugly and murderous; the cereal box one looked quite cheerful. She knew Dean and Sam had faced many creatures, but it seemed to be a leprechaun was not one of those many.

Castiel had left early in the morning. He had promised to return, but he claimed he needed to check up on something involving Gadreel. Dean was just worried he'd go do cool angel stuff without him, but Cas assured him he wouldn't, although he had no idea what cool angel stuff consisted of. That left the rest of the Bunker residents to wait for Gabriel to appear with his band of fledglings.

Nisroc was the first to appear, although it was less a graceful angel zap and more a falling on his ass out of nowhere. Gabriel appeared next with Rhemiel's arms wrapped around his neck and Liwet clinging to his leg. Dean chuckled, "Hey Supernanny, how's it hanging?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Good to see your back to your usual self, Deano. How's the angel life treating you so far?"

Ambriel said, "Dean is adjusting to using some of his lesser abilities, but we haven't progressed with more difficult abilities."

"That's good. Now Dean it's time for you to meet your nest-mates. Rhemiel, Liwet, and Nisroc."

Dean nodded, "Remy, Tony, and Rocky Balboa got it."

Rhemiel tilted her head, "Diniel, I do not understand why you referred to Liwet as 'Tony' that nickname, as a term of endearment, when it does not even correspond to his name."

Dean explained, "Well you know Angel of Invention…and with that beard…He looks exactly like him!"

Sam grinned. Dean was such a dork.

Gabriel said, "As much as I'd love to indulge in some fun and games we've got to get some angel training in today. Dean, before you can do any hunting or saving people or the whole family business shtick you've got to get a mastery of your powers."

"Except flying."

Gabriel sighed, "You're going to have to learn how to fly sometime, but not yet because the kids' fight feathers still need to fully come in. Sam-a-lam, will you be my assistant?"

Sam shrugged, "Not like I have anything else to get to."

Ambriel his the Lucky Charms box so the young angels would not be as puzzled by the creature as her, "If you all have everything under control I must check in with heaven."

She left before anyone could get another word in.

Dean stretched his wings a little, "Alright, lets do this."

· Telekinesis

Gabriel pushed his fake glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hello students, today we shall be working on telekinesis! I hope you all did your homework,"

Rhemiel raised her hand, "Mr. Gabey, You never gave us any 'homework' to do."

Nisroc rocked back and forth, "Gabey, why are you wearin' a suit and why do you keep smackin' that ruler thing against the desks you told us to sit in?"

Dean shifted in his own desk. How he had managed to survive sitting in the damned things throughout his school years was a mystery to him. Why did the chair have to be attached to the desk? Were they afraid high school punks were going to steal them? The thing felt too small for his frame, and wrangling his wings into it was rough. The fledgling's wings would sometimes fumble around when they got excited, but most of the time they would sit prim and proper against their backs. His just wouldn't stay put.

Sam asked, "Teacher kink, Gabriel?"

Gabriel smacked the ruler against Sam's desk. Sam's legs were completely stretched out in order to fit them under the desk; it did not look comfortable. Gabriel scolded, "You'll end up with detention if I get anymore lip out of you young man.

He addressed the young angels, " Now then, Mr. Sam Winchester will assist us in our lesson. In these boxes there is something for each of you. I want you four too use your grace to will the object to move. Show it to Sammy, and have a little fun with it how you deem necessary."

Dean stared at the box intently. It was like using Jedi mind powers, although he also didn't master those as much as his teenage self had wanted to. The boxes shook as all four of the students focused on the boxes.

The flaps of Liwet's box opened first. A creepy clown puppet levitated out of the box. Rhemiel and Nisroc's soon followed. Sam scrambled to get his legs out from underneath the desk. The fledglings giggled upon seeing Sam's distress. Dean had his intuitive. His puppet shot out of the box and flew straight at Sam. The desk knocked over as Sam crawled out. Den's clown puppet led the chase with the fledgling's puppets behind. Sam yelled as he ran, "Damn it Gabriel, you planned this didn't you!"

Gabriel cackled. He thought the lesson had gone splendidly! Served Sam right for mouthing off to the teacher.

·Telepathy

"You're thinking of Candy!"

Liwet shook his head. "Peanut butter Candy!"

Rhemiel tilted her head, "What's peanut M & Ms?"

Gabriel rang his celebratory bell, "Correct! 10 points to Remy."

The student Sam was assisting wasn't as cooperative as the fledglings. Dean said, "Sammy, I can't read your mind; your thick skull is in the way!"

Sam sighed, "Dean, I'm thinking of something simple! Just keep trying."

Dean groaned, "Its harder than you think!"

"I am thinking. You just can't know what it is because you suck."

Sam was sure Dean wouldn't get the hang of telepathy. It was a bit of a solace since he didn't want Dean to peek in on his thoughts, but just because Dean wouldn't get it Sam started to let his mind wander. Dean couldn't look into his mind to see what he was thinking of, so he could think about whatever he wanted.

Dean grinned, "Sammy, I didn't know you had it in you! You kinky son of a bitch."

Gabriel's head whipped around. "Good Dad, Sam. I'm impressed."

Nisroc piped, "I wanna see!"

"Don't look into Sammy's mind, Kiddos!"

Sam tried stop thinking, but all efforts were futile.

Dean and Gabriel taunted him, "Sam's a kinky bastard! Sam's a kinky bastard!"

· Super stamina

Gabriel used his ruler to point at the hand drawn illustrations on the marker board, "You all know that angels don't necessarily require to eat or sleep in order to replenish energy. We don't get tired, until something happens to our grace."

Liwet asked, "What might happen to our grace?"

"You could get stabbed with an angel blade and your grace could leek out of your gut," Dean supplied.

Nisroc said, "I don't want to be stabbed."

"I don't want to be stabbed either, " Rhemiel agreed.

Liwet asked, "Are we going to get stabbed, Gabey?"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, "None of you are getting stabbed! Now let's get back to talking about super stamina."

Dean raised his hand.

"No Dean-o, I am not talking about libido, although just so you know angel's don't tire, no matter what we're doing."

Dean's hand went back down.

Sam resisted the urge to smack his face.

 

* * *

 

"Gadreel, would you mind grabbing the sugar off that top self?"

Gadreel was happy to assist the Tran family however he could. He had decided to wait patiently for Ms. Tran to be ready to visit the Bunker, but according to her grocery s shopping was a much more pressing matter. His vessel had more height then either of the Tran's, so if anything was out of their reach he handed it down to them. There were so many intriguing things in a grocery store.

Castiel had his wings and grace back, and he asked politely for Gadreel to groom his wings. Gadreel couldn't think of the last time a siblings had asked him to perform just a comforting and pleasant act. He was more than happy to oblige his little brother's wished Gadreel knew he could say no, but he was no desire too. Seeing Castiel fluttered when he explained how Dean an Sam had seen his unruly wings was humorous enough to be proper payment. Castiel had accompanied them grocery shopping, and he was more than happy to explain things Gadreel did not understand.

Gadreel tugged on Kevin's sleeve and showed him what he had found. They were two boxes of cake mix. Kevin asked, "You want to bake a cake?"

Gadreel examined the boxes with a doctor's eye, "This is angel's food cake. I assumed this is what angel's are supposed to eat, that's very odd considering as an angel I do not eat. I also found devil's food cake. This must me the proper sustenance for demons, and even though Crowley is a demon, we must care for him properly."

Castiel was about to shoot down Gadreel's suspicions when Kevin slapped his hand over Castiel's mouth.

Ms. Tran said, "Oh, well angel's do enjoy angel food cake, but humans like it too. We can get them, and bake both. I'm sure Dean will really enjoy the angel food cake now, so we can take them to the Bunker when we go."

Gadreel let a small smile form on his lips. He was very proud of his discovery and the contribution he had made. Castiel wouldn't deter Gadreel's happiness, so when Kevin let go he kept his mouth shut.

Ms. Tran made good use of having the two angels around as errand boys. While she contemplated fruits and vegetables to buy she sent Kevin and the two angels to gather more things on her list. Kevin trying to decide on a cereal when Gadreel noticed them. There were two young women. They kept glancing at them, and giggling while speaking in hushed tones to one another. Whenever Gadreel caught them looking, they'd avert their eyes or give him a small wave and smile. Gadreel thought it was pleasant the women were happy, but he didn't understand.

Gadreel asked, "Do those women find us humorous? They keep laughing in a high hitched tone, and glancing in our direction. Do we appear funny to them for some reason?"

Kevin looked up from the cereal boxes to glance at the women. He chuckled, "They're probably checking you guys out. You both are pretty good looking guys, and they look around your vessel's ages; I'm too young so it's got to be you too. Do you two know anything about women? Those two ladies think your attractive."

Castiel said, "That is very kind of them. I think all humans are beautiful creations, so I do not know for sure what is usually considered attractive by human means."

Gadreel tilted his head, "Do they desire to mate with us? This is what humans do when they find another human attractive, correct? I don't think I wish to mate with those women; I've never done so with anyone."

Castiel sighed, "I've copulated with a human women before. She turned out to be a reaper and she tried to kill me…so it didn't go well."

Kevin asked, "What about De…"

Castiel's eyes widened, "Kevin…you will cease talking."

Kevin held up his hands in surrender. Everyone else was aware, but apparently it seemed Cas was touchy of that subject. He'd have to talk about that with Sam once they knew he was up and kicking.

Gadreel was busy waving at the young women. They seemed kind enough; perhaps they would settle for being comrades instead.

 

* * *

 

· Pyrokinesis

Nisroc, Rhemiel, and Liwet all were able to make the candle light, it was such a simple task it should have been easy, but Dean wasn't doing it. Castiel arrived to see Dean staring irritated at the candle sat out in front of him.

Gabriel groaned, "It's like your not even trying!"

"It's weird, okay!" Dean complained, "I know I can do it…I just feel like I shouldn't!"

Sam asked, "Why do you feel like you shouldn't?"

Dean didn't answer Sam; he saw that Cas was back. Dean noted that Cas' wings looked a bit more primped than they had been, but overall still really awesome. He didn't want to embarrass Cas again (Okay maybe he did; he deserved retribution all the times Cas had embarrassed Dean), so he kept it to himself. "Hey Cas, how'd that thing with Gadreel go?"

"Hello Dean, it went well. Gadreel will be returning later with some very special guest and I want you to be prepared for when they visit. But first what it this that I hear of your difficulty with pyrokinesis?

Dean shrugged, "It's not like I think I can't do…It's just… I have a bad feeling about it."

Castiel nodded, "I think I understand. What you need is a hands-on approach."

He snapped his fingers and a demon appeared in the room. Demons were seriously freaky looking things, and it still made Dean's stomach cringe to see their true forms now. The fledglings hid behind Gabriel. Gabriel didn't interfere right away; Cassie must know what he was doing. Before the demon could make a move Dean's eyes radiated clinquant blue. Dean slapped his hand on the demon's forehead and flames burst out of the demon's mouth, ears, and nose. Demons were used to the fire of hell, but not that of heaven. The demon was burned internally to ash.

After Dean's eyes returned to normal he stared at the pile of ashes in front of him. Had he really done that? Dean wasn't sure his hands had reduced that demon to nothing.

Sam was impressed, "How the hell did you do that? That was awesome, Dean!"

"It's just as I expected…" Castiel explained, "Powerful angels, like Dean, can generate and manipulate fire. As Michael's ex-vessel I assumed Dean might be able to accomplish such a feat. You see, Michael is very proficient at it; there is a reason it is said Michael has a flaming sword."

Gabriel added, "You bet, Mikey's all flamey, Luci was Icy. Reality warping is more my forte."

Nisroc whined, "No fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

Liwet said, "I wanna do that cool thing too!"

Gabriel stated, "You can't."

Rhemiel asked, "Why?"

"Cause I said so."

Nisroc yelled, "Viva la Revolucion!"

Sam was enjoying watching the angel fledglings go up against the leadership of their archangel caretaker, but Cas disappearing suddenly was odd. Dean was busy cleaning up the ashes with a broom (since he didn't know how to use his powers to get rid of it, and apparently his mess he had to clean it) he looked up when he heard the bunker door open.

Did he smell cake? Pie was really more his thing, but who the hell had brought cake?

Gadreel walked into the room and was immediately jumped by the three fledglings. It was the two other people following Cas with cake pans in his hands that threw the boys for a loop.

Sam breathed, "Kevin…you're…"

Kevin grinned, "Hey, guess I'm a real Winchester now; having died once that is."

Ms. Tran gently smacked the back of her son's head. Those two had just found out Kevin wasn't dead, and that tended to be rough on a person. She knew damn well she didn't raise her son to be rude to people in shock.

Gabriel clapped his hands, "Guess that wraps up angel training for today! Audience, stay tuned for more of Angel Dean's exploits!"

Gadreel and Castiel were very confused. Who in Father's name was Gabriel speaking too?


End file.
